The Date
by SkullDestroyer
Summary: What happens when Erik and Raymond know a little too much about Marlene and Skipper?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Erik and Raymond were both in Marlene's habitat, then she just got back seeing the two animals playing cards. "Do you have any eights?" asked Erik, "Nope, go fish!" Raymond exclaimed. "Daggonit! I thought I'd win for sure!" Erik said in anger while putting another card in his paw. Raymond only had one card in his paw, and Erik had to know what it was. "Do _you_ have any eights?" asked Raymond. Then Erik put all his cards down, revealing all his cards as eights. "Why yes, yes I do!" Erik said sarcastically. "I guess I win again!" Raymond said taking the fruit Erik had bet, "Aw shoot. Why couldn't we play this game with Kyle?" asked Erik, in his usual curious tone. "We can't, remember that one time we played him…" Raymond reminded Erik. "Oh! Now I remember!" Erik said, then they saw Marlene at the entrance, "Oh, hey Marlene!" Raymond called out. "Hey guys, I'm just here to let you know that I'm going to the Penguin HQ for a while, I'll see you later." Marlene then walked out the cave entrance and towards the Penguin HQ. Raymond and Erik looked at each other. "Now, I wonder what she meant by that?" Raymond asked Erik. "I think she's been going there for a very long time. Should we check it out?" Erik waited for an eager answer. "Sure, let's do that." Raymond answered, "Do what?" Kyle came from the sewer entrance startling the lemur and the bat. "Oh, it's only you Kyle." Raymond sighed in relief, "Man you scared me like a cat on a tree with a pit-bull on the bottom." Erik stated, only Kyle and Raymond knew Erik's southern lingo. "Okay here's the plan…me and Erik are gonna find out what Marlene is up to, so Kyle, you watch the place while we're gone." Raymond stated. "I can't…Kowalski wants me to help him get to Doris." said Kyle. "Oh, well then you go do that and we'll just head to Penguin HQ." Raymond said. Kyle nodded and walked off to the cave entrance. "Alright let's go!" Erik said in a hushed tone, and they went through the sewer entrance.

At Penguin HQ, Marlene was just talking to Skipper and then Erik and Raymond walked in. Skipper didn't noticed them but Marlene did. "What're you guys doing here?" she asked, then Skipper looked back at them, "We were just going to watch TV with this penguin here." Erik stated while both him and Raymond jump towards the couch on either side of Private. Marlene and Skipper looked at each other, then shrugged and continued talking. "What do you think they're talking about?" asked Erik curiously, "I don't know…but it sounds deeply suspicious." Raymond whispered not noticing Private listening to their conversation. "Oh they're just talking about you guys." Private said, then this gave Erik and Raymond the opportunity to go up there and listen. "You know Skipper, you were wrong about one thing…"

"Really what's that?"

"Erik, Raymond, Tanya, and Kyle aren't spies."

"Really, well how do you know that?" Skipper asked.

"Well…does Erik look like he fit's the spy category?" Marlene asked.

Skipper looked at him then back to Marlene, "Come on I don't want anything to happen to you, I MEAN my men." Skipper said. Erik and Raymond had confused looks on their faces. "It's okay, Skipper, I'll look after them if something bad happens." Marlene said in a friendly tone then walked out of the HQ. Raymond and Erik looked at each other, "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Raymond asked Erik smiling. "Well if you're thinking what I'm thinking then I must be thinking the same thing that you're thinking but right now I don't know what you're thinking of. Wait what are we talking about?" Erik asked in confusion. "Dude, I'm talking about Marlene and Skipper!" Raymond replied while smacking the bat on the head. "Ooooohhhh. We should tell someone." Erik was about to leave but Raymond grabbed his ear and brought him back to the couch. "Erik, we can't let anyone know about this? Okay?" Erik nodded his head "You got it!" then Erik walked out and back to the otter habitat.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: (Read first.) I don't own the song that will appear in this, and I don't own the band.

Chapter 2

Marlene walked into her habitat to see Erik sitting on the couch casually. "Hey, Marlene." he said. "Ummm…hey…how's it going?" she said. "Well I just want you to know that…Oh who am I kidding…MARLENE YOU WOULD GO GREAT WITH SKIPPER!" yelled Erik in excitement. "What, no I wouldn't, wait what are you talking about?" Marlene asked in confusion. "Don't you see?" Erik then began to sing, really good. "_You and him, you'll both go down in history with a sad statue of liberty and a generation that didn't agree._" Marlene looked at him strangely. "WHAT? It was a good song, I love System Of A Down!" Erik exclaimed proudly. "Uh-huh…sad statue of liberty? Generation that didn't agree?" She asked raising a brow. "Hey, my girl friend liked it." Erik stated in his southern accent. "Well, whatever _you're _saying, I don't like Skipper like that!" Marlene raised her voice, covering her arms. "Really? Because I was here only for five weeks and saw you two with each other constantly." Erik said. Marlene rolled her eyes. She then turned away from Erik, this wasn't going well for Erik. "Hey, I set you up for a date…" Erik said bluntly, "YOU WHAT!!!???" Marlene roared in a surprised tone. "Oh come on, it'll be fine, just meet at the zoo auditorium and you'll soon see that you two were meant to be." Erik said reassuringly. "What if we aren't?" Marlene asked him, in an innocent tone. "Then we fail." Erik said smiling. "ANCHOVIES!!!" Erik yelled out, and Marlene didn't care.

Meanwhile, while Erik was talking to Marlene, Raymond walked to Skipper. "Yo Skipper, wassup dawg?" Raymond said, greeting the leader penguin. "I'm not a dog, I'm a penguin…" said Skipper. Raymond looked at him strangely, "Not what I'm saying, but to the point…I've seen you and Marlene with each other from the five weeks I was here." Raymond continued, "And she seems to go to you and you seem to protect her…constantly." Skipper looked at him strangely. "What are you saying, Raymond?" asked Skipper, in a demanding tone. "What I'm saying is that, you two…should go out." Raymond finally replied. Skipper stood there mouth agape, "You can't be serious!" Skipper barked at the muscular lemur. "Yes, I am serious!" Raymond barked back. "C'mon dude, you guys are meant to be, don't you hate standing here lonely?" Raymond asked in a calm tone. "Well, no, _I have my team_…" Skipper replied. Raymond put his hand on his face, _Shouldn't have gone with that sentence_, Raymond thought to himself. "Okay, you probably know that I set you up on a date with Marlene right?" asked Raymond. Skipper stared at him in disbelief, "What!? Why?" asked the leader penguin. "Relax, you know what they say in Russia, 'Улучшайте для того чтобы жить сегодня после этого для того чтобы жить завтра'" said Raymond. Skipper rose a brow at him, he couldn't speak Russian. "Oooohhh. You can't speak Russian…well, what I said wasn't important, now go and get ready! Me and Erik, and possibly Kyle, will come by to see what's up, okay?" The muscular lemur said reassuringly. "Sure, why not, now leave…I have to train my team." Skipper said gesturing his flipper towards the fishbowl entrance.

"Sure, remember, 7:00pm."

"Alright! Bye!"

"See ya"

Meanwhile, Erik, Raymond, and Kyle were sitting at a bench at the auditorium, waiting for Skipper and Marlene to show up. It was 6:58 pm, "Hey what time is it?" asked Erik. "Two minutes till seven." Raymond said looking at the clock tower behind them. "So, how'd it go with Kowalski and Dorris?" Raymond asked Kyle. "Oh, it went great, except I'm having trouble finding a restaurant for them to go to." Kyle stated. Two minutes later the trio were still waiting for the couple to meet. They didn't show up. "Okay, something must be wrong…" Erik exclaimed, "They stood us up!" Raymond replied. "Harsh…I'm surprised, I'm distraught, I'm going to my habitat. Later guys." Kyle said while leaving. They waved back at him. "Okay, they obviously didn't want to do this date, so what do we do?" Erik asked Raymond "Why you asking me? Just because my girl friend is here doesn't make me a miracle worker!" Raymond exclaimed, "There must be something we could do." Erik said scratching his head, "Unless we confront them…" Raymond finally said bluntly. "Alright then, let's go find these two lovers and confront them, once and for all!" Erik shouted proudly, "Once and for all? We just started this whole blind date!" Raymond corrected him. "It's not a blind date. You see, a blind date is when you put two people together and they don't know each other." Erik stated this time correcting Raymond. "Whatever…let's just go!" they soon left to their separate directions.

At the Penguin HQ, Raymond jumped through the fishbowl entrance, and noticed the other penguins looking at him. He then walked to Skipper, "We need to talk, in private." Skipper knew what he wanted and signaled the others to go outside. "Okay, spit it out ringtail." Skipper ordered Raymond, "Where were you? Me and Erik were waiting for you!" Raymond raised his voice at the lead penguin, "I couldn't go…it wouldn't be right for my team." Skipper stated, Raymond knew what he was saying, he's been there before. "Dude, who cares what your team thinks!" Raymond said in an encouraging tone, "I do! I don't want the team to think I'm some push over for falling in love…again." Skipper raised his voice looking away from Raymond. "Again?" "Yes again…it was some bobble head named Lola." Raymond gave him a strange look, _Okay I think I know why he broke up with that piece of junk_, Raymond thought to himself. "Look, just at least go on this date with Marlene behind your teams back." Raymond suggested, "They'll soon figure it out! They already found out my fear of needles, which stays in this room from now on!" Skipper stated in a raised voice. "Okay, I didn't have to do this, but you left me no choice!" Raymond soon pulled out a syringe, "RUSSIAN ACCUPUNCTURE!" Raymond then poked it through his neck and Skipper was knocked unconscious. He then dragged him to the 'Privates First Prize' entrance and left the HQ.

At the otter exhibit, Erik was just walking back to the habitat and started to speak to Marlene. "Where were you? We were all waiting for you like a bunch of Chihuahuas begging for one slice of pizza!" Marlene rose a brow at him, she couldn't understand anything he just said. "You were supposed to be there at seven! What happened!?" Erik asked her while raising his voice. "Well…I've been thinking…you were wrong, we're just friends!" Marlene replied innocently. "Just friends my foot! You guys are meant to be…MEANT TO BE!!!" Erik said getting on his knees begging her to go with Skipper. "Look, I'm not going out with him! We have nothing between us!" Marlene rose her voice at the bat. "Oh? Then what is this?" Erik found a letter in the trash, he read it, imitating Marlene's voice.

_Dear Skipper_

_Thanks for all the times you protected me. Now I see your true colors. Every time I look into your blue eyes I get lost in them forever. I want to become more then friends, and I love the way you called me 'cute and naïve'._

_Love Marlene_

"Yeah, that…you see I was talking about a different Skipper…" Marlene said defensively, while blushing. "Oh yeah, then name one!" Marlene was then quiet, "Okay, so it was that particular Skipper you had in mind, but I'm not going!" Marlene said folding her arms and turning her back at Erik. "Okay, I didn't have to do this but you left me no choice!" Erik said.

Then Erik ran out carrying Marlene in his wings, while she was yelling at him, "HEY! LET ME GO! LET ME GO!!!" Marlene shouted while shaking her fist at Erik.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the song Kyle sing nor the refrences to Dude Where's My Car or Sweeny Todd.

* * *

Chapter 3

Raymond was now in the lemur habitat, still dragging the unconscious Skipper, then Tanya walked by Raymond to find the penguin being dragged by Raymond, she then smiled lightly, "Let me guess," the female lemur chuckled, "Russian acupuncture?" "Yep, I had to bring him here." Raymond said dragging Skipper out of Tanya's site. She then followed him to the door to Raymond's room where just then, Erik ran to Erik, without noticing Tanya behind him. "Alright, I got Marlene, you got Skipper?" asked Erik, "Yep! I have him right here." Then Raymond noticed Tanya behind Erik and tried to tell him to turn around, but Erik wasn't listening. "Now that we got these two love birds, I bet they'll be tighter than bark on a tree! And to think of all that trouble we had to do just to eavesdrop on their conversation, then set them up on a blind date, and then we had to now bring em' here to…" "DUDE! TANYA IS RIGHT BEHIND YOU!!!" Raymond shouted, pointing behind the bat. "Yeah right…how can your girl friend be right behind me?" Then Raymond turned Erik around to show him Tanya standing there with her arms crossed. "Oh crap…" Erik said in his 'we've been caught' tone. "HEY PUT ME DOWN!!!" Marlene shouted at Erik. Erik just shrugged and dropped her on the ground, "OW! I didn't mean LITERALY!" Marlene shouted. She knew she couldn't run, cause if she did then either, Raymond or Erik would catch her. Then Raymond walked up to Tanya, "Tanya, I can explain…" Raymond said with an innocent tone, but Tanya held her paw up, stopping the muscular lemur from speaking. "Look, what is exactly going on here? You been here for only five weeks, FIVE WEEKS!" Tanya stated in her Russian accent, "And look what you're doing, knocking out some military penguin and having your teenage brother kidnap this otter." "Well first of all, I'm only 19, and second it actually isn't kidnapping," Erik stated, "You see, I would've been taking her against her will to legally name this kidna….oh." Tanya just stared at him, "And he's not even fit to be the profile…" Then Erik spoke again, "You know, me and Kelsi did actually held someone for ransomed…" "Shut up…" Raymond said to the bat. "I am surprised at you for even coming up with a plan like this…" Raymond and Erik lowered their heads in shame, "Without having me be a part of it!" Tanya stated, Erik and Raymond looked up in confusion, "You see, I knew something was up and I didn't want to know without your permission, моя совершенная спичка." Marlene then lowered her head, _great, out of all people, Tanya had to be a part of it!_ Marlene thought to herself. "It's okay…you don't need my permission Tanya…" then Erik broke the flirting speech, "Okay, if you two love birds are done kissing up, can someone tell me what we can do with these two other love birds!" Erik rose his voice, Raymond and Erik grabbed Skipper and Tanya grabbed Marlene, then they walked them into Raymond's room.

Raymond's room was a neat and tidy bed room that it'll probably be mistaken as a hotel room. He had a dresser with a crafty design and above it was an old Russian flag, which showed how long he was in the Spetsnaz. He also had a chess table with two creatively crafted chairs. The bed was a master bed and above it was a painting of possibly a Stalingrad tributary. Then Erik and Raymond put Skipper on the bed and Tanya jus put Marlene on the ground. Then Raymond hurried to the door and locked it, before Marlene could escape. Then Skipper woke up, "What happened." his vision was blurred then was cleared to see Erik, Raymond and Tanya over him, "I knew it! You are spies! Whatever secrets you want me to spill, I'll just let you know…they're all classified! Now where am I?" "You're in my room, still at the zoo, and I locked you here with Marlene…" Raymond replied, Skipper then got up and helped Marlene up, he then glared at the trio, "Look whatever you're doing, I'll let my team know that…" "Hold on now, we mean no harm, in fact, you helping Marlene up is giving us more hints then we need!" Erik stated in his southern accent. "Wait, you're not going to torture me to talk?" Skipper asked raising Marlene off the ground. "No, Skipper, they think we should be a couple! That is why we're locked in here! Until we confess then we get out…" Marlene said with anger. "Okay, you guys are obviously a couple! And I don't care if you're still recovering from a useless piece of crap that you divorced outside of New York." Raymond stated, then Tanya looked at Raymond confusingly, "Dang!" "Oh it was a bobble head doll thing…and because it was an inanimate object, I had to think it was just a pile of junk that Skipper had to divorce." "Hey! Don't bring Lola into this quarrel!" Skipper barked at Raymond. "What happened between you two anyway?" asked Raymond. "That's classified!" "Oh come on I'm sure we're all dying to know!" Erik said with anticipation, "I said it's classified." "But…" Tanya was about to ask but then Skipper cut her off, "CLASSIFIED!!!" Skipper rose his voce at her, she just looked at him and pouted, _darn, I was hoping to listen to what happen_. "Gee Skipper, you have lots of classified secrets…we are the same…I have more classified secrets." Raymond said, "What makes you so sure we are the same?" Skipper asked confusingly. "Well, I could tell from your paranoia that you lost your team." Skipper was shocked, Raymond had an ability to emotionally break his opponents, and possibly friends. "You see, I lost my team too, their names was, Viktor, Vladimir, and Peter. They were in a mission and suddenly died, their death is classified and my enemy is classified. You see, we both are the same, and there is no doubt about it." Raymond said, Skipper just glared at him, he wasn't broken at all. Suddenly Marlene started sobbing, and the trio stared in disbelief. "Wrong person…sorry Skipper, that was supposed to be meant for you…" Raymond said apologetically, "If you knew better I have a hard exterior." Skipper said. Then he wrapped his flippers around Marlene and hugged her gently, while comforting her. "I could've sworn I was aiming my words towards Skipper…" Raymond said nervously, Tanya patted him on the back and Erik was watching Skipper and Marlene were hugging. "Hey guys look!" Erik exclaimed pointing at the new couple. Suddenly, Marlene calmed down and looked into the penguin's eyes, Skipper did the same for Marlene. "You know what, you have the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen." Skipper said gently to Marlene, "You too, Skipper. Say you know what, I think they're right, we should go out." Marlene said gesturing to the trio watching the couple. "So, you wanna go out?" Skipper asked, "Sure…" Marlene said while giving him a peck on the cheek. Then Raymond unlocked the door, and the couple walked out. "You know what, I wonder what Kyle is doing…" Erik stated.

At the wolf exhibit, Kowalski was walking toward it, then Kyle came from behind Kowalski. "Boo…" Kowalski jumped, and screamed, then looked back to see Kyle. "Oh…it's you, you scared me." Kowalski stated. "Sorry, but now that you're here, I'll show you a way to a woman's heart by using…this water bottle." Kyle said while pulling a water bottle out of the bush he just came from. Kowalski stared in disbelief. "Why is the bottle yellow?" He had to ask, "I've been sitting in that bush for who knows how long…" Kowalski's face had a surprised and disgusted look, "So…I got bored and put yellow dye in the water." Kowalski sighed in relief. "So how is this going to help me?" The tall penguin asked, "Wait for it…and…presto!" Kyle put a label that says 'Kowalski's Miracle Elixir', Kowalski looked at him, "Have you been watching too many Sweeny Todd?" Kowalski asked, "No! No I wasn't…" Kyle replied defensively. "Look, what if Dorris doesn't want the elixir, oh what am I saying, WATER BOTTLE!" Kowalski said in a hushed tone, trying not to get Dorris' attention. "Listen just follow my lead and just stand there and look nice." Kyle said while walking him to Dorris' exhibit, Dorris then was watching as Kyle began to sing, "_Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention please!_" Kowalski put a flipper to his face, due to the fact that Dorris was the only one there, then Kyle continued, "_Try Kowalski's Miracle Elixir, really does the trick…ma'm…grows hair too,_" Then Dorris stopped Kyle from talking, "What would a dolphin want with hair." she said giggling. "I'm guessing you don't want the elixir?" Kyle asked, "Elixir? That is a water bottle with yellow dye in it…please tell me it's yellow dye." "It is…" Kowalski said, "Oh thank God. I thought for a second there you were going to pour pee with ink in my tank." Dorris stated. "Actually, Kowalski here wanted to ask you something." Kyle said, while pushing Kowalski towards the dolphin tank. "Uhhhh…I was thinking…that…" Kyle soon cut him off. "Kowalski wants to know if you want to go on a date tomorrow." The wolf said bluntly. Kowalski then glared at him. "Why sure, I'd love to go out!" Dorris replied excitingly, Kowalski was happy and began to speak. "Great, see you tomorrow at 7:00." He said, he didn't want to use military time, due to the fact that it might confuse her. Then they left waving, "Dude, I just got you a date!" Kyle said in his high pitched excited tone. "SWEET!" Kowalski yelled, then they gave each other a high five.


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the song Gangsters Paradise and I don't own Dude Where's My Car, other refrences apply too.

* * *

Chapter 4

Back in Raymond's room, Erik had just left to go to bed. Before Raymond had a chance to close his door, King Julien barged in and said in his demanding tone "What was going on in here?" "Nothing that concerns you Julien," Raymond said . Then Julien scoffed "Well, as your King, everything concerns me. Now tell me what is being up!" Raymond then sighed and said "I'll tell you in the morning. Now go to sleep." "You don't tell me what to do." Julien said angrily. Tanya stepped in and said " He's not telling you what to do. He's uhhhh…suggesting." "Oh. Okay then. Goodnight then!" Julien said while leaving. _I forgot she was here for a second_ Raymond thought. "Well I guess I'll go guard King Julien…" Raymond said while he was about to leave , "Not so fast," Tanya said stopping Raymond in his tracks, "You stayed up the first six hours, now it's my turn." She said while walking out of the room. "Well then goodnight." Raymond said closing the door and going to bed.

At the Penguin HQ, Kowalski jumps through the fishbowl entrance, "Hey Kowalski." Private waved at him. Rico just grunted and waved at him. Kowalski looked around in confusion, "Has anyone seen Skipper?" he asked the two penguins. Rico shrugged his shoulders, and Private began to speak in his British accent, "Raymond and Erik probably took Skipper and Marlene to confront their feelings for each other." "What makes you so sure?" Kowalski asked the young penguin, "Well, I over heard them talking to each other about making Marlene and Skipper go on a date with each other." Kowalski was shocked, "You were eavesdropping?" Private then shook his head. "No, actually they were talking right in front of me…" Kowalski narrowed his eyes in confusion. Then he pulled out his clip board and started piecing clues together, from when they were trapped in the sewer to the point where they left the habitat to get snow cones. "Yes…it's all coming together…Skipper and Marlene do love each other!!!" Unfortunately Skipper was standing right behind him, "How did you figure that out?" Skipper asked, "Oh Skipper…I didn't see you there!" He said as he's trying to avoid the question, "Oh, all he did was put all the times you and Marlene been together and put them on some equation, and he figured it out right there." Skipper gasped in horror, "That's supposed to be classified! How did you figure it out!?" the lead penguin asked. "Private was just telling me that this afternoon, that Raymond and Erik were just talking about you two." Kowalski stated. "Eavesdropping? So they really are spies." Skipper stated, while rubbing his chin, "Actually Skipper, I was eavesdropping on them and I'm not a spy." Private stated, "Oh well then…uhhhh…let's just go to sleep." Skipper said rubbing the back of his head, then they all went to their bunks, and went to sleep.

In the morning, Erik rushed out of the cave entrance, "HELLO PEOPLE!!!! GO AHEAD AND TAKE PHOTOS OF MY CUTENESS!!!", Marlene sighed, "Ummm…Erik?" she called to the bat, "Okay, how should I put this…ummm…it's _Sunday_! The zoo doesn't open until tomorrow!" She said, then Erik was stunned in embarrassment. All Marlene did was walk back to the cave entrance and went back to sleep. Erik soon got a call on his cell phone, that Kowalski made him three weeks ago, it was Raymond. "Hey, Erik, we got a meeting at…right now!" "WHAT!!! I just woke up!!!" Erik roared in confusion. "Oh sorry, I'll just, wait aren't you nocturnal?" Raymond asked, "Yeah…wait what is this meeting about, anyway?" Erik asked curiously. "Well, it's about Marlene and Skipper, and possibly Dorris and Kowalski. Now get here as soon as you can." Raymond hanged up and looked behind him to see Erik standing there. "Heeeyyyy soldier!" Erik said jokingly with a feminine voice, saluting Raymond, "WHAT THE CRAP!!!" Raymond said then clutching his chest knowing his brother just startled him. "Don't do that…you startled me." Raymond stated while Kyle was laughing, then Tanya came in with some papers, "Alright, let's start this meeting, first any announcements?" asked Raymond, then Kyle raised his paw, "Yes Kyle?" "Dude I just got Kowalski a date!" Kyle said excitingly. "SHIBBY!!!!" Raymond said giving Kyle a high five, "Okay back to business, we need to figure out if Skipper and Marlene are actually gonna date, so we need a plan to see what they will do." Raymond stated, then Kyle spoke up, "What do you suppose we do? Wait! We could just have someone follow them and keep them under surveillance." Kyle stated, unfortunately Raymond wasn't listening, he was listening to his iPod singing along to it, "_As I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I take a look at my life and realize there's nothing left, cause I've been…"_ Then Tanya, shoves Raymond in the side, "Ow! Oh, wait." He then turned off his iPod, "Sorry, what was that?" "PAY ATTENTION!!!" Kyle yelled in his high pitched frustrated tone. "Like I said, we should keep them under surveillance." Kyle stated, "That's a good idea! Now who will be the lucky one to do this mission?" Raymond asked hoping for a volunteer, "Man I feel sorry for the sad sack who has to go and stay up all night to watch over this couple!" Erik whispered to Tanya, "Erik! You've just volunteered!" Raymond said smiling. "WHAT!!! Are you kidding me?" Erik asked in annoyance, "Hey, you're nocturnal, so basically you have the advantage!" Tanya said to him, "Now I feel sorry for you, sad sack!" "Alright already, I'll watch over the couple!" he said finally giving in. "Then it's settled, you'll watch over Skipper and Marlene and Kyle you'll watch over Dorris and Kowalski. While me and Tanya will stay at the head quarters." "Don't you mean the lemur habitat." Kyle said correcting him, "Yeah…that, okay then it's settled the date is tonight." Raymond said ending the meeting, then the animals left.

* * *

I'd like to thank my brothers for helping me with this fanfic.


	5. Chapter 5

NOTE: My brother helped me on this, and I did the last part, so I'd like to thank my brother. He also might get a account on here.

DISCALIMER: I don't own the refrence to the TV show Scrubs.

* * *

Chapter 5

2 hours after the meeting, about 2:30 PM, Raymond was sitting in his room eating a Mango, when Skipper walked in. "Hey Skipper. What's up?" Said Raymond. "Ummm….Can I have a word with you?" Skipper asked nervously. Raymond starred at him Awkwardly for a moment. "Sure. I'm not doing anything anyway," the muscular Lemur said throwing the Mango over his shoulder," But not here. How about your HQ?" "Why not here?" Asked the lead penguin. "Probably not. The walls have ears." Raymond said pointing at the door. Skipper looked and saw King Julien's shadow at the door. "Okay then." Skipper said. Then they both left.

At the Penguin H.Q., Raymond at Skipper entered through the 'Privates first prize' entrance and Raymond saw Skippers team there. Rico was with Kowalski working on some experiment and Private was watching TV. "Don't worry, they already know about me and Marlene" Skipper said. "What? How did they figure out?" Raymond said with his American Accent. "I overheard you and Erik talking about getting Skipper and Marlene Together." "Really? Crap," Said Raymond in a disappointed tone," I was hoping you guys wouldn't figure that out." "All right forget about." Skipper said with an annoyed tone. Then, Skipper and Raymond went to the penguins table and sat down. Then, Rico left through the big metal door, but Raymond and Skipper didn't pay attention. "So," The Muscular lemur said," Is this about Marlene?" "Yes it is," The lead penguin said," I'm a little nervous. What if this date doesn't turn out right?" Then Raymond sighed. _What am I, a miracle worker?_ He thought. "Okay. You want to know what I said when I first met Tanya?" Raymond said with a serious tone. The lead penguin nodded his head no. "Well," Raymond continued," I walked up to her, full confidence, I knew what I was going to say, and said 'my Raymond name is hi'." "Okay…" Skipper said with a confused tone. "But," Raymond Continued," She went out with me anyway. What I'm trying to say is that if you really love her, your date will go fine. Trust me." Skipper then asked, "What was your fist date?" "That's classified." Raymond said sounding like Skipper. "Right then," The lead penguin said, "but wouldn't it feel weird to be with Marlene, my friend?" "Relax," Raymond said again, "It will be like the time you and Marlene were trapped in the sewer. And yes, I know about that time because Kowalski told me about it. You really thought Marlenes habitat was haunted?" "That's beside the point." Skipper said avoiding the question. Just then, Rico walked back in the metal door carrying Erik and sat him down near Kowalski's worktable. Then, Kowalski walked over to Raymond with a syringe and took some blood from Raymond while he was talking. " So," Skipper said trying not to look at Kowalski sticking the needle in Raymond's arm, " you think that this will work out?" "Trust me." Raymond said with a positive tone in his voice. "Okay…Thanks." Skipper said. Then Kowalski took some of Erik's blood and put his and Raymond's blood though a machine. And the results came out and Kowalski read them. "Good Galileo, They really are brothers!" Kowalski said with a shocked tone. "Told you." Erik said with a southern accent. Then, Raymond just left the penguin H.Q. through the 'Privates first Prize' entrance.

Back in the Lemur Habitat, while Raymond was talking to Skipper, Tanya was sitting on a chair when Marlene walked up to her. "Ummm…Tanya," Marlene asked nervously, "Can I talk to you privately?" "Sure. But let's talk in Raymond's room." Tanya said. When they entered the muscular lemurs room, Tanya locked the door so they wouldn't have any unwanted guests eavesdropping on there conversation. "So, is this about Skipper?" the feminine lemur said to Marlene. "Yes it is," Marlene said, "I don't know if this date will work. I would be too weird if Skipper and I started dating." Then Tanya sighed and said, "In Russia, we have this saying, Вы не знаете, если вы не пытаетесь." Marlene started at her in confusing. She had no idea what she just said. " It means, 'you don't know if you don't try'." Tanya said reassuringly. "Oh…Okay. But what it would a little weird." Marlene said. "Okay. Remember the time you were stuck in the sewer with Skipper? It will be kind of like that, except it won't smell as bad, and it will be in a restaurant or something, and there won't be any alligators." The feminine lemur said in her Russian accent. "Okay then," Marlene said, then realized something, " Wait a second, how did you know about that?" "Kowalski told Raymond who told me." Tanya said. "Right then. Well, thanks for the advice." Marlene said kindly. "Your welcome. And don't worry. Your date will go fine." Tanya said reassuringly again. Then Tanya unlocked the door and Marlene went off. Tanya was about to leave then spotted a Mango on the floor. She looked at it, shrugged her shoulders, and then started to eat it.

At the zoo atrium, the lemur and the bat stared toward the couple leaving the zoo. "Well hehe…Erik follow them…" Raymond ordered Erik. "WHY!? I mean Kyle is nocturnal, so why not send him?" Erik asked raising his voice. "Okay, a. Kyle is helping Kowalski and Doris, and b. Kyle can't fly." "Well I still annoyed that no one asked me for advice." Just then Mort came out of nowhere, "Can you give me some advice?" The little lemur asked. "Sure, always chew before you swallow. But to the task at hand. How come you have to pick me for this?" Erik asked Raymond, while Mort walked away in disappointment. "Well, you meet the surveillance qualifications. You're nocturnal, you can fly, and you're fast. I mean how do you think they'll connect?" Raymond asked Erik. All Erik can think about is him, Skipper, and Marlene dancing while red balloons are floating everywhere, while playing 99 Luftballons in the background. Then Erik snapped out of his 'what if' moment. "Let me guess, 99 Red Balloons?" Raymond asked. "You guessed it." Erik stated. "Now come on, you know that's not gonna work dude. Now go follow them." "Oh, alright!" Erik said, then he ran after the couple out of the zoo gates.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Erik was following the couple through Central Park until he got to an alley. Then, there was no one there and Erik was starting to freak out a little. "Oh no, I'm alone. I'M ALONE!!! What do I do? WHAT DO I DO?! Oh, wait there they are." Erik said to himself, then he followed the couple to a restaurant called "The Nocturnal Restaurant". When he got in there he found the couple getting a reservation, "Yes!" he whispered to himself, "Sir?" a voice spoke up, Erik looked to his left to see a pigeon in a waiter outfit. "How may I assist you, sir?" the waiter asked. "Oh, uhhhh…well actually…table for one." Erik decided. Then the waiter showed him to his table and Erik sat down at it. But right as he sat down, Skipper and Marlene were near his table. Marlene was about to look at him, but then thinking quickly, Erik took a menu and covered his face with it. Unfortunately, a bat face, similar to Erik's was on the cover of the menu. "Hey does that bat look familiar?" Marlene asked pointing at Erik hiding behind a menu, with his face on it. Skipper then turned around to look at the menu, "Why yes, that's the logo for the Nocturnal Restaurant, and though the mascot looks sort of familiar…" Erik was then in fear of Skipper noticing, "Well…I can't put my flipper on it. Oh well." Skipper said, turning back to Marlene. Erik, then sighed in relief, looked at the logo on the menu then scoffed at it, and put it down. Erik then pulled out his cell phone and called Raymond.

Back at the lemur habitat, Raymond was awake with the lemurs, then heavy metal music started playing, everyone stared at Raymond. "Sorry, I'll get that." He then answered his phone. "Raymond speaking?"

"Hey Raymond, it's Erik, I need your help…"

"I can't come over there, if that's what you're asking."

"It aint. I need some info on this restaurant."

"Okay what's it called?" Raymond asked while looking on his laptop. "It's called the Nocturnal Restaurant." Erik replied. Then Raymond found a review of the place, he then found something very important. "Erik, I want you to listen to me on this, first of all, this is a four star restaurant. And second, whatever you do, and believe me on this one, do not try the…" Then Erik's cell phone lost the signal, "Aw shoot! I was hoping to hear that last part. Aw well…whatever it was it can't be that harmless." Erik chuckled. Then the waiter came to Skipper and Marlene's table, and then Erik's table. "Can I take your order sir?" asked the pigeon waiter, "Yes, I'd like the…fruit salad deluxe." Erik replied, the Pigeon then wrote it down on his notepad, "Will that be all?" "Why yes it would." The pigeon nodded and then walked back to the kitchen. After a while, the fruit salad was ready and placed at Erik's table. "Here you are sir. Bon a petit." Then the waiter left and Erik was watching the couple and eating the apple slice from the fruit salad, then he became surprised and looked at it. "Wow, I had no idea this would be that good." He said to himself. The he began eating the whole bowl. "That was the best fruit salad ever!" Erik sighed, then he got a call on his phone. "Erik speaking." it was Raymond. "Hi Erik, it's me. Yeah my cell phone had the battery low, and I had to charge it. But now that it's charged…I'll warn you again…don't try the fruit salad deluxe!" Raymond said. Erik then had a shocked look on his face, he then looked at the empty bowl then at the phone. "He he, hypothetically what happens if you eat the fruit salad deluxe?" Erik asked with a nervous tone. "Well, lets just say, you'll be on the toilet for a really long time. Man I feel sorry for this person." while Raymond was talking, Erik was now becoming really sick, "I mean, he gave a review about a fruit salad that had him sitting on the john for a real long time. Makes you thin huh? I mean who would wanna serve something that proves more of a laxative?" Raymond went on, then he noticed Erik's silence. "You ate the fruit salad did you?" then all of a sudden, Raymond heard a dial tone.

Meanwhile, Erik was running to the restroom, so fast that neither Skipper nor Marlene saw him. But they did hear his foot steps, "What was that?" Marlene wondered. "I don't know." Skipper replied. Then they saw Max the cat fly out of the restroom, "Hey, I wasn't done washing my hands!" Max said. A while later, Erik walked out of the restroom, looking defeated, and then he noticed Marlene and Skipper weren't there. He then put the money on the table he was at, and then rushed out of the restaurant. He took out his cell and called Raymond. "Raymond speaking."

"Raymond it's me Erik!"

"Oh hey Erik, how do you feel?"

"Wha? Never mind that. I lost the couple!"

Raymond then sighed in disappointment, "Okay, think…where would you take your girl friend on a first date?" "I'd take her to a mine field. Kelsi loves explosions!" Raymond then narrowed his eyes, although Erik couldn't see it. "Raymond? You still there?" The bat asked, "Let me rephrase the question," Raymond replied, "Where do you think I'd take Tanya on a first date…and before you reply…a normal one." The lemurs voice was annoyed a little, due to the fact that he had to stay up and charge his phone earlier. "Oh! I'd take her to a movie!" Erik said, finally coming to his senses. "Good! Now knowing them, I'd think they would go to a romance movie. That one 'Skylight' seems popular." Erik then became annoyed "You mean I have to sit and watch a sappy romance movie while watching a couple?!"

"No. You have to watch the couple, besides I've seen it, I thought it was pretty good."

"Alright, I see it, where is the theatre any way?" Erik asked. Then Raymond looked on the laptop to find the movie theatre. "You're right in front of it." Erik then looked up to find the Animal Theatre, an abandoned theatre that animals now go to for movies, although they find the warehouse and take the film rolls. Then Erik turned off his phone and walked in line, which is full with a bunch of couples. Then he was next, "What would you like to see, sir?" said the lizard usher. "Yeah…one for Skylight." then the usher took a ticket from the machine and gave it to Erik, "You're in luck, it's about to start." "Thank you." Erik then ran inside, and straight to the podium. The animal there took the ticket, "Theatre 7." then Erik rushed to theatre 7 to find Marlene and Skipper in the front row where they couldn't see him. Erik ran to a random seat in the middle row to find Kyle, Kowalski and Doris. "Hey Eri…" Erik grabbed the wolf's muzzle to silence him. "Shhhhh! I must not be seen. Remember the plan?" Kyle then nodded still with Erik's claw covering his muzzle. "Good!" Erik said releasing Kyle's muzzle, "Oh, hey, I'm Erik." Erik said to Doris, who was in a mechanical fish tank, Kowalski made for her. "Hi" Doris greeted him, "Oh this is my brother." Kyle said pointing at Erik, "How is that…" "Long story." Erik cut her off. "Now look, Kowalski, you won't tell Skipper about me being here would you?" Erik asked, his claws folding.

"I won't. I mean, I truly understand."

"Really?"

"Heck yeah. I'm as happy as I am right now."

"Cool." Erik said, then the movie began to start, Erik looked towards the screen. After a while into the movie Skipper had his flipper over Marlene, and Marlene's head rested on the penguins chest, watching as the female character was going to kiss her boy friend. But Erik was just sitting there with his head resting on his wing in boredom, "I wish someone would just explode in this move…" he said in annoyance.

Then the movie was over, Skipper and Marlene walked out of the theatre and so did Kowalski, Doris, and Kyle. Then Erik walked out with tears running down his eyes, "Oh why?! Why did he have to break up with her, they were perfect! WHY!?" Then he realized how loud he was, and then hid behind a trash can. "Hey did that southern accent sound familiar?" Asked Skipper, then a stray cat in a cowboy hat came in, "Howdy." he said to the couple after walking away. Erik was confused, _What was that?_ He thought to himself. Then the couple left the building. Erik rushed out of the theatre to call Raymond, "Raymond, it's me Erik again, Skipper and Marlene are on the move."

"Alright, where do you think they'd go?"

"I don't know, but on the plus side the movie was good."

"Yeah I know huh. It had a great plot."

"Yeah sucks for that guy, he just turned down the one opportunity with that girl."

"He could've stayed with her forever."

"I know huh…wait, wait, wait! What are we talking about here?! Where's Skipper and Marlene? Where do you think they'd go, Raymond?" Erik roared. "Well I have an idea."

"Really tell me!" Erik said anxiously. "The zoo." Raymond replier. Erik was confused, "Why would they go to the zoo?" Erik asked, "No they're actually here, I can see them coming through the zoo entrance." Raymond said, while watching the penguin and otter walking flipper in paw to the zoo. Erik then flew to the direction of the zoo, "Don't worry, I'll be here faster then a jack rabbit tied to an RV, with a…" "Whatever about the rabbit, now get here now!" Raymond then hanged up his phone turned his back to find Erik, although he wasn't startled "…on the fourth of July!" Erik exclaimed, finishing his sentence earlier. "Good you're here! Now let's see how this'll work out." The two then ran to the bush near Marlene's habitat to listen in on them. "I had a great time Skipper. I really enjoyed it." Marlene said to Skipper. "Well I didn't." Erik whispered under his breath. "I'm happy you enjoyed it, I also enjoyed it to." Skipper said, then Marlene wrapped her arms around the penguins neck carefully. "Come here, you deserve this." She then pressed her lips on the tip of Skipper's beak, he wrapped his flippers around her waist. "Yes." Raymond whispered in excitement, "Well I'm going to bed." Raymond walked off and Erik followed him. "Erik, wrong way…" "Oh!" Then Erik walked the other direction to find Skipper and Marlene staring at him, "Oh, hi guys! How's it going?" "Where were you?" Marlene asked. Marlene probably knew Erik was out, but not alone. "I was…bowling." Erik finally replied nervously. "Bowling?" Skipper asked. "Yeah, bowling. With my two brothers, so I wasn't at a restaurant or a movie theatre." Skipper then was surprised, "Wait, restaurant? Movie theatre? How did you know that's where we went on our first date?" Erik was stunned, "Whoa, dude, I'm psychic!" He could tell Skipper and Marlene weren't buying it. "Okay the truth is…" Erik stated calmly and sadly, "I lied about taking Kelsi to a minefield. I actually took her to dinner and a movie." Erik said referring to five days ago, telling Marlene about the minefield in Ecuador. Then Marlene looked at him in confusion, "Well, o-kay then…I guess we should go to bed, night Skipper." Marlene called out to him, "Good night Marlene!" Skipper called out to Marlene. "Hey you forgot me!" Skipper then sighed "Night…Erik." "Good night Skip!" Skipper didn't like that name, but he'll take him down later. Skipper went into his HQ and Erik and Marlene went into the cave.

* * *

That was a close one, Erik almost got caught. I know I don't usually put plot synopisis's but this is a start. Hope you liked this chapter, I can assure you there will be 10. this is 6 of 10


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

At the lemur habitat, Raymond was about to go to bed, but right when he sat down on his bed, Tanya came into his room. "Tanya? Aren't you supposed to be guarding King Julien?" Raymond asked the female lemur. "Correction, you are." She replied. "WHAT!?" Raymond exclaimed. "What? If you weren't on your cell phone all night, then you would've have time to rest." Tanya stated in her Russian accent. Then Raymond scoffed at her, "Well, I had to deal with Skipper and Marlene's date. Remember?" "Yeah about that...I don't think it's a good idea to spy on them anymore. I mean, what if Erik get's caught and all the heat comes down on you?" Tanya asked. Raymond didn't answer, but he knew it was that big a deal for getting caught for stalking a couple in the city. "Exactly!" Tanya said, knowing there was no answer for Raymond to state. "Oh come on, why you gotta be like that?" Raymond asked sarcastically. Tanya just chuckled and pushed him out the door. Tanya then closed the door right when Raymond left the room. Raymond then thought to himself if he should sneak behind Tanya's back and make sure the couple don't stand them up, or have the couple stand them up while listening to Tanya. Raymond was right though, him and Skipper were the same, they have the same military paranoia. Then he went up to King Julien's sleeping spot, which was right near the lounge chair, and sat down to watch him.

Meanwhile, at the otter habitat, Marlene was telling Erik about how their date went in the most feminen way possible, she then got to the part where they kissed. "And then his warm beak touched my lips, I mean don't you know how it feels to get lost in Skipper's blue iceberg coloured eyes?" "Yeah, I also like how they glitter in the sunlight and...WHAT AM I SAYING?!" Erik shouted to himself, realizing what he just said was really girly. Marlene just looked at him strangely, "I never said that. So tell me again how'd it go?" Erik asked, hoping to get a masculine answer. "Well...we went to a restaurant that had the best food ever..." While Marlene was talking about the restaurant, she heard Erik snickering in the back, "Is there a problem with that?" Marlene asked, wondering why Erik was laughing at her. Erik was laughing at the fact that she said the restaurant was good, but the salad gave Erik the runs. "I'm just laughing because of a tv show I seen. What you said reminded me of something like that." Erik said nervously. Then Marlene shrugged and continued on, "Then we went to a movie theatre and saw the most romantic movie ever! Skylight." Then Erik was about to cry, he seen the movie, the whole thing is now in his little bat head. "Erik, are you alright?" Marlene asked reassuringly, thinking quickly, he came up with an excuse, "It's just so beautiful that you found a perfect match, and my perfect match can't have any of her bat feet on American soil!" Erik cried hysterically, of course he was crying because the movie 'Skylight'. Marlene then put a paw on his shoulder, "Aw, don't worry. I'm sure Kelsi would be here soon." then Erik stopped crying, due to the fact that he didn't want to give himself away. Then Marlene pulled out a black dress, "Oh, and guess what I bought on the way here?" then Erik became over excited, "Oh my gosh! That looks so cute on you and...I got to have a limit of hanging out with you." Erik said realizing how weird that sounded. Marlene just shruged and put the dress back. "So, I'm tired, and going to sleep...night Erik!" Marlene said to Erik as she went to her bed, and Erik grappled his feet on the hook he put of the ceiling and wrapped himself in his wings. "Night Marlene! KAMAKAZIE!" Erik shouted, with a random shout out. Marlene shrugged and turned off her lamp and they went to sleep. Of course, Erik couldn't sleep from Marlene's snores of doom. "You got to be kidding..." Erik whispered to himself.

Back at the lemur habitat, Skipper went to Raymond who was sitting there with his eyes open, no blinking. Skipper knew he probably trained himself to sleep with his eyes open. "RAYMOND!" Skipper yelled out and Raymond moved his head up slowly, showing his eyes red from exhaustion. "My date went really good!" Skipper said excitedly. Raymond didn't really see the leader penguin that excited in his life. Raymond was just nodding to everything Skipper was saying, but he was over tired, "Uh...Skipper..." the muscular lemur called.

"Man, that movie was so good!"

"Skipper..."

"That restaurant was also great."

"Skipper...I just..."

"And then Marlene bought herself a cute dress..."

"SKIPPER!!!!"

Then Skipper's attention went towards the muscular lemur. "Yes, speak freely." Skipper ordered. Then Raymond began to speak, "It is 3:30 in the morning, and I'm really tired. I've been on the phone, talking to a freind, and now I have to guard this royal pain in the tail for life! So please, LET ME SLEEP!!!" Skipper understood what Raymond was ranting about, if he was in his shoes, he'd be stressed out. "Okay, as you were soldier." Skipper said smiling. Then Raymond lowered his head, and went to sleep. Skipper left and went into the HQ then went into his bunk and went to sleep. The good thing to this was they didn't know about Erik spying on their date.

* * *

Next up on The Date! Skipper tells Raymond the unthinkable, and Marlene tells Tanya more about Skipper. Their second date will be planned also, so stay tuned. YAY!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any movie refrences, tv show refrences or POM at all.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Later in the morning, Skipper was going to join Raymond on a jog around the park. No humans were out in the park so it was safe.

Then Erik and Kyle came up, "Erik? Kyle? What brings you here?" Raymond asked. "Well, I felt like I was hanging out with Marlene too long and I want to do something masculine." Erik stated in his southern accent. "Me, I'm just bored...I was with Kowalski, watching that new movie Skylight. Oh, Erik how did you like the movie?" Kyle asked his bat brother.

Erik was just shocked. "Ummm...what are ya talking about? I never seen it at all." Erik stated nervously. "Ixnay on the oviemay." Erik whispered in the wolf's ear. "Wait...what? Oh! That wasn't you? That must've been some other bat..." Kyle said nervously.

"Oh well, the more the merrier." Raymond shrugged. Then they proceeded to walk out the zoo. Outside the zoo, the leaves were changing colors and falling to the ground. "It's getting close to autumn..." Skipper stated. "Well, how about a run!" Raymond said.

Then the four started to run around the reservoir, Erik was the slowest though, and Kyle was running fast, due to a fact that he's a wolf, and he's used to it. Then Skipper started jogging next to Raymond. "Say Raymond. Our date went so well. I mean, I actually didn't embarrass myself." Skipper stated.

"Embarrass yourself? Why would you think that? You're a military leader. Well, I embarrassed myself when I first met Tanya." Raymond stated. Skipper chuckled then he looked to the muscular lemur, "Wait what?" Skipper asked in a confused tone.

Skipper actually heard that coming from Raymond's mouth, the lemur who looked like he could do anything actually embarrassed himself in front of a girl? "Yeah, I walked up to her and I said, 'Name my is hello Raymond'. She laughed, then we sparred, and then we went out. She enjoyed every minute of it." Raymond said chuckling to the thought of his mixed up sentence.

Skipper then began to speak, "I've never been in that predicament...but our date went so well, that I might ask her to marry me." Skipper said, then suddenly Raymond stopped jogging and so did Skipper. Kyle kept running, and also heard Skipper, "Wait...wha?" He said before running into a tree. Erik did hear them but he was way behind and was running up to them.

"What?" Raymond asked. "What?" Skipper asked him, "What was that you just said?" "I said I'm planning on marrying Marlene." Skipper stated.

"Whoa...back up!" Raymond said, "You're gonna propose to her already?" Raymond asked.

Then Erik came by wheezing, "Not...a...good...idea..." Erik wheezed, then Kyle came to them after coming to his senses from hitting that tree, "That's gonna get you rejected man..." Kyle stated, "I tried that with one wolf, she suddenly walked off and said something I shouldn't repeat." Kyle continued.

Skipper rose a brow, "Guys it's Marlene. I mean what can she do?" Skipper asked, Erik's claw rose in front of the trio, "Don't...under...estimate...the...power...of...Marlene..." Erik coughed from exhaustion. "Why do you say that?" Skipper asked looking at the out of shape bat lying on the ground.

"Erik looked up Marlene's scandal on the internet and ended up thrown all the way into Joey's pin." Raymond stated, "That...wasn't...a...good...idea...PLY WOOD ZONE!" Erik stated with another random shout out. "So no proposing?" "Not yet, maybe later on...maybe until a long time." Raymond stated. "Now let's keep running." Kyle said excitingly.

Meanwhile, during the exercise, Marlene was at her habitat when Tanya came in. "Hello. I'm just dropping by for a visit. You don't mind do you?" Tanya asked, "Not at all! Make yourself at home Tanya." Marlene said. Then Marlene and Tanya sat at the couch, Erik had bought off a catalogue, and handed Tanya a drink.

"So, how did your date go?" Tanya asked, "It went really good, Skipper was really cool. I always get lost in his eyes, and he even bought me a dress." Marlene stated happily.

"Ah, all me and Raymond do was go on a ship. Except it wasn't a cruise and it wasn't a vacation. It was a mission to sink the ship. It was so romantic!" Tanya stated, Marlene just stared, "Right...well that was nice of him." Marlene stated.

"Da, I know. But anyway, your date was awesome. You must be one lucky otter." Tanya said with a chuckle. "Heh heh, I know huh? Skipper has never done anything bad to me at all. I'm sure he won't mind a second date..." Marlene said, then Tanya became surprise,

"I've got the perfect idea! There's a club where Erik works at called 'The Vintage Year'. He works as an acoustic guitarist and singer at the club. It's also a fancy club so you could use that dress. I've got the directions right here." Tanya said while writting on a piece of paper.

Marlene then took the directions, "Thanks, Tanya." Marlene said while giving her a hug, Tanya just stood there surprised. "Um, you're welcome." Tanya said, then they let go and Tanya walked out the habitat.

At the entrance of the zoo, Marlene already told Skipper about the club, and Skipper told the trio already. Kyle then broke the long silence, "Okay, guys. A) find a new meeting place and B) find a new plan." Kyle stated. "Okay, we should come to your habitat!" Raymond suggested.

"Wha...dude...really?" Kyle asked excitingly, "Yes dude! We should just go there, hang out and come up with a plan." Raymond stated, "Lets go!" then they left, unfortunately, Erik was out of breath and saw the two run off, "AW MAN!" Erik wheezed.

At the wolf habitat, Erik was resting on the couch, which was ruined. The whole cave was a mess, but on the wall, it had a bunch of weird looking inventions on shelves. They all had an engraving of 'ONI'.

"What are these?" Raymond asked pointing at the items on the shelf. "Oh, my old owner was a business tycoon owner. It was a remembrance of 'Owning Noobs Inc.'...but on the side note they had everything." Kyle said.

Then Erik's stomach growled, "I could use a snack." "Oh, there's food in the kitchen." Kyle stated, then Erik and Raymond walked into it and opened the fridge to find it full of pudding. "It's pudding..." Raymond stated, "I always wanted to know what a fridge full of pudding would look like." Erik stated in his southern accent.

"Is it even possible to fit a whole kitchen full of pudding?" Raymond asked. Then Kyle opened one of the cupboards to find it also full of pudding. "I say it's entirely possible." Erik said excitingly.

Then the two were now siting at the couch eating pudding. "Alright, we need to figure out what are we going to do for our plan?" Raymond asked putting the empty pudding cup on the coffee table. "Well, I work at the club and, I did promise Mort I'd bring him in my workplace backstage." Erik stated, "In speaking of that, I got to go. Later guys!" "Later!" The two called out.

"Kyle, options?" Kyle just shrugged. "Okay, we're all stumped...wait...Kyle! you can bring Kowalski and Doris in, and I can go with Tanya." Raymond suggested. "Dude we just came up with a plan!" Raymond said excited, "Shibby!" Kyle said excitedly and giving Raymond a high five.

* * *

Now that that's over, tune in to see if Raymond's plan will go well, and if Tanya will approve of Raymond's plan. And also see if Erik will eat Mort.......just kiddin ^^

DISCLAIMER: The word "Shibby" belongs to the people who created the movie "Dude Where's My Car" so I obviously don't own it, all credit goes to the creators. Same thing for POM, and other references.


	9. Chapter 9

Last time on THE DATE! Erik has ate Mort! Just kidding. Tanya suggested a club for the second date for Skipper and Marlene. And conveiniently Erik works there, he's bringing Mort with him. Kyle will bring Kowalski and Doris with the group. And more to come...ENJOY! R&R

* * *

Chapter 9

Raymond walked into the lemur habitat to come face to face with Tanya. "Tanya....hey...when was the last time we went out on a date?" The muscular lemur asked. "Back in Russia, why?" Tanya asked curiously, "Well...Skipper told us about the club and I want to know if you want to go to." Raymond said,

"And my brother, Erik, works there, so we can get in for free!" "Isn't Kyle taking Kowalski and Doris to the exact same club?" Tanya asked. "Yeah, isn't that plane coincedence? What are the odds?" Raymond asked.

"This is a stakeout mission huh?" Tanya asked. "Well....yeah...." Raymond replied, lowering his head. Tanya just kissed him on the cheek, "Don't worry, it's gonna be like our last date, remember?" Tanya stated.

"Oh yeah...now I remember..." Raymond stated, "Well, I better get Kyle and see if he has Kowalski and Doris all ready to move out." Raymond stated while walking out of the lemur habitat.

At the club, Erik and Mort were standing backstage, "Alright Mort, now remember, try not to get me fired. I got this job so I can pay for my things on the catalogue..." Erik ordered to the little lemur.

"Okay..." Mort said smiling, probably looking at a mirror, "HEY IT'S ME!" Mort said running to the mirror, "Hello me!"

Erik jus put a claw to his face, _I'm gonna get fired_, he thought to himself. Then he heard a voice, it Skipper and Marlene, they were in the club. And a lot more other people, it was filled. Even Kowalski and Doris were there.

"Erik you're on!" a stray cat said. Erik looked at Mort who was waving at a mirror, "Ah, he'll be alright." then Erik went on stage with his acoustic guitar.

"Good evening everyone, and welcome to 'The Vintage Year' I'd like to play a song that's suitable for this evening." Then he strumed his guitar, "I call this one '1,000 Arrows'." Erik began to sing. (A/N This is supposed to be a stereotypical romantic song that I made up, feel free to laugh, LOL.)

_When you were standing in the rain  
I had only one umbrella  
I gave it to you so that no rain will drop on your head  
And when you felt so cold  
I had to cover you in my warmth  
And you felt my fur and my lips_

Then Erik saw Raymond, Tanya, and Kyle behind a potted plant at the entrance, away from Skipper and Marlene. He continued his song, but giving directions by cocking his head left and right to direct the trio to their tables safely.

_You're always in my arms  
I feel you always in my arms  
And you look into my eyes  
I get lost when you look into my eyes  
Cause this love  
Only reaches  
The highest  
Point of  
1,000 arrows in my heart_

Skipper and Marlene noticed how Erik kept cocking his head left and right, "Does he usually sing like that?" Skipper asked, "Maybe it's a new thing." Marlene suggested.

Kowalski and Doris also knew about the head cocking bat, "Interesting, it's like he's giving a message. A message of love..." Kowalski said to Doris who blushed and smiled at the tall penguin.

_1,000 arrows in my heart  
Brings the sweet song of love  
1,000 arrows in my heart  
Revives the flowers in the sun  
1,000 arrows in my heart  
1,000 arrows  
In my heart  
In my heart_

Everyone clapped, and Erik bowed, "Thank you..." then he walked backstage to find Raymond and Tanya, "Hey guys? You know I could get fired right?" Erik asked, "Don't worry, we have backstage passes." Raymond stated, "But I don't remember giving....RAYMOND! YOU DIDN'T!!!" Erik shouted realizing that he might've killed someone.

"Didn't what? Some guy who broke up with his date gave them to us, along with a watch..." Raymond stated showing the watch, Erik sighed in relief. Then he looked around, "Hey where's Mort?" then they saw Mort with his foot tied to a rope hanging upsidedown. "Heh heh, this make my head feel big!" Mort said laughing.

Erik, Tanya, and Raymond rolled their eyes, "Ah, he'll be fine." Raymond stated, "Look...we need to get down there and find the couple and make sure nothing bad happens." Raymond suggested.

Then Kyle came out of nowhere, "You guys, I'm bored! All these people act like snobs!" Kyle stated, "They're like high class versions of King Julien clones!" "Welcome to my world..." Raymond stated.

"Alright, why don't you go dance with Tanya, and I'll go sit down and see what's up..." Erik stated, "What do I do?" Kyle asked tilting his head. "Just....I don't know....dance?" Erik stated in his southern accent, "TELEPHONE!!!" Erik said with a random shout out.

Then Raymond and Tanya went to the dance floor and started to dance near Skipper and Marlene. "Raymond? Tanya? What are you doing here?" Skipper asked in confusion, "Well...Erik gave us backstage passes and we couldn't pass off the oppurtunity." stated Raymond.

Then Skipper saw Kyle start dancing around, Erik then walked into the restroom, Skipper knew what was going on. "Hey Raymond, may I speak to you in the Mens Room?" Skipper asked. "Sure, let's" Raymond said, not knowing that Skipper knew about them watching them. "Ladies please excuse us." Skipper said.

At the Men's Restroom, Erik just walked out of the stall and began to wash his claws. Then he looked into the mirror and saw Skipper and Raymond standing there, Skipper seemed angry. "Hey Skipper! How's it going?" Erik asked nervously and innocently.

"Don't 'how's it going' me! I know what you been doing! The game is up!" Skipper said innocently, Erik turned around to face the angry penguin. _Oh God, how am I gonna make this right, _Erik thought to himself. Again, he started to think of Skipper, Erik, Raymond, and Marlene dancing to 99 Luftballons with red balloons floating everywhere. Then he snapped out of it, _If only, _he thought to himself.

"Now, why are you following me? You know I love Marlene!" Skipper yelled at them, "Hey, we thought you were going to stand us up!" Raymond yelled back. "Stand you up? Why wpuld you think that?" Skipper asked, "Well, you did it when we were waiting there like a fisherman waiting for fish." Erik stated.

"Well excuse me! But that was the first time!" Skipper yelled out, "Yeah, first times for evverything..." Raymond said under his breath. Then Kyle bursted in the restroom, "Heeeyyyyy...." He saw Skipper, Raymond, and Erik looked at him, "Bad time? O-kay...I'll just...yeah" Then Kyle left outside the restroom.

"Look, Skipper, we also didn't want anything bad happen to your date. Just like how Lola got to you." Raymond said calmly, trying to break him, but it didn't work.

At the lemur habitat King Julien started crying. "Maurice...why am I crying?" King Julien said sobbing, Maurice just rolled his eyes.

"Alright, but promise not to spy on me again...okay?" Skipper asked hoping to get a yes. "Sure thing..." Erik and Raymond said in unionson. "Soldiers promise?" "Soldiers promise..." they saluted. Then Skipper left.

"Soldiers promise? I'm not even a soldier." Erik stated, then they left the restroom to meet up with Marlene, who probably heard the news.

In the dance floor, Tanya and Marlene were just at a table waiting for their dates. Then Skipper came out, "Hey, Raymond was acctually spying on us." Skipper said calmly, "What? How can that be? Tanya?" Marlene and Skipper looked at Tanya, who was red. She didn't know what to tell them.

"Okay, it's true. We didn't want anything to happen on your date." Tanya stated, "I mean even Erik was in on it. Kyle was with Doris and Kowalski so, never mind." Then Skipper held up a flipper, "I heard it all, you don't need to tell me."

Then Erik and Raymond came out of nowhere and Marlene saw them. "Look...thank you for helping." Marlene said shaking their appendixes. "What! You're just gonna let them go, just like tha..." Suddenly, out of nowhere, Marlene gave Skipper a big kiss on the tip of the beak. He then gave in and wrapped his flippers around Marlene's back.

"Come on Skipper, let's just dance." Marlene stated. Then Mort ran up to Erik, "Erik! There you are! Some guy needs you!" Mort stated, Erik knew what he was talking about. Then he ran up to the stage with his guitar. "This song goes out to a couple I know!" Erik told the audience, and he began to sing.

_Even if a story, always has a way to find its final words  
When little left is all you need to let it come back to life  
Even if you don't want, the page to turn,  
you wish the chapter would never end  
You let it flow and see it go  
It's just the way the story goes_

Colors seem to fade  
If you close your eyes  
And you have fallen to remains with it, it cannot be lied  
But deep in that mind of yours, there's always something waiting for you

Forever...  
Memories Memories  
Always living in the shadow of my heart  
Mysteries Mysteries  
If only you knew  
Fantasies Fantasies  
What I see is the world I want to be in your-  
It's just another story for you

Even if I had a chance to  
rewrap the tale of me and you  
I wouldn't know where to start  
Or how it should go...  
Even if our real lives, words collide, disappeared like sand in your hands  
A little bit--just a little bit, I think I still believe in it  
_  
Every now and then, when I close my eyes  
I will feel the loneliness but I'm with you so it's not the end  
I see it now, there's more to words, let the story live on in your hearts_

Forever...  
Memories Memories  
Always living in the shadow of my heart  
Mysteries Mysteries  
If only you knew  
Fantasies Fantasies  
What I see is the world I want to be in your-  
It's just another story for you

During the band solo, Raymond and Tanya began to dance and so did Doris and Kowalski. Skipper looked into Marlene's eyes, he got lost in them again, it was like swimming in an ocean of crystal clear water. He was happy to have Marlene to be his girlfreind. "I love you Marlene." Skipper said, "I love you to Skipper..." Marlene said tearing up. Then they closed their eyes and Skipper pressed his beak on her lips. Marlene felt really warm, she didn't want to let him go. Then Erik continued to sing.

_Forever  
Memories Memories  
Always living in the shadow of my heart  
Mysteries Mysteries  
If only you knew  
Fantasies Fantasies  
What I see is the world I want to be in your-  
It's just another story for you  
Forever..._

_

* * *

_Well...that's it for this chapter. The next chapter, is the end. Sorry folks. Oh by the way...

**_DISCLAIMER:_** I don't own POM, any movie or tv refrences. And I don't own the second song Erik sings. The second song is an English version of a Japanese song in the PSP video game, Zettai Zetsumei Toshi 3. All rights go to the owners.


	10. Chapter 10

Alright, the conclusion to the date! Raymond and Erik got caught, and Mort is still surrounded by ignorance. Anyway, enjoy

* * *

Chapter 10

Raymond was about to walk out of the lemur habitat when he became face to face with Skipper, "Oh, hey Skipper, how's it going? Sorry I almost crashed your date..." Raymond said, "It's okay...I just never thanked you for....everything." Skipper said.

"Well, you're very welcome. And I'm glad your date went alright." Raymond stated. Then Skipper began to speak, "I mean, you really helped me. I really needed that push. Raymond, if I ever have kids, I'll probably tell them how you, your brothers, and your girlfreind helped me."

Raymond became shocked, but grateful, _he's talking about his spouces already, well whatever works_, the muscular lemur thought to himself. "Plus, I'm now giving you command of my team..." Skipper stated, but then Raymond interruped, "Whoa, you don't have to thank me that much..." Raymond stated.

"But, now that I'm with Marlene, I feel that I have to stay with her more." Skipper said, "Look, you could still be the leader of the team....just multi-task. That's what I do for Tanya." Raymond said.

"But Tanya is also military. She even follows you on missions." Skipper stated, "Yeah, I'll tell you what, you can have your team help you with Marlene. What do you think, man?" Raymond asked, "Sure thing, dude." Skipper stated.

"Well thank's and carry on." Skipper said saluting the muscular lemur. "Sir...yes sir" Raymond said saluting back, and they both went their separate ways.

In the Otter Habitat, Erik was strumming his guitar. Then Marlene walked over to him, "Hey, Erik?" Erik stopped playing and turned his attention to the otter. "Oh, it's you Marlene. Hey, sorry for nearly trashing your date." Erik said bluntly.

"No need for that...I just...wanted to thank you....for everything." Marlene said. Erik looked at her and spoke up, "Don't mention it! I mean, it was fun as a hamster in a...." then Erik's similie with a hug.

She wrapped her arms around the bat's head, and Erik returned the hug. "It was nice of you to help me....from now on, if anything is wrong, I'll be here to listen." Marlene said, "Marlene...I must say....you've been like a sister to me..." Erik said, kind of shocked, usually he's more mushy around his girlfreind.

Then Marlene let go of him, she then looked at him, "So, me and Skipper are going on another date tonight. You wanna come with?" Marlene asked. "Well...I kind of messed it up for you last time....so I'll set this one out." Erik stated with is southern accent.

Then Marlene walked out to the otter habitat. "Okay, your loss." She said with a smile. Erik just chuckled and continued with the guitar strumming.

At the zoo entrance, Erik, Kyle, and Raymond were watching the couple go on their date. They waved at them, then they left. "Well...I guess that's that." Raymond stated. "What? We have to leave now?" Kyle whined. "No....we're still staying at the zoo." Erik said.

"All we need to do is, get King Julien a date." Raymond chuckled. And then they all walked back to their habitats as Erik gained Marlene's trust, Raymond gained Skipper and his team's trust, and Kyle gained Doris' trust.

THE END!!!!

_

* * *

_Well....that's it for today! Hope you enjoyed it! Feel free to R&R! All thanks goes to my brothers, SkullCemetery and SkullAssassin. And my freinds Ponytail30527 for liking my fanfic along with others.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Penguins Of Madagascar. And there was no movie or tv references but just a reminder, I don't own those either.


End file.
